


Bad Idea

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22





	Bad Idea

Noah slaps his hand over Luke’s mouth, trying to muffle his groans. Noah _knew_ this was a bad idea, but then Luke had done that thing with his tongue on the roof of Noah’s mouth as he rubbed Noah’s cock through the worn denim of his jeans and Noah had completely forgotten what his argument had been. Besides, Luke promised he would be _quiet_. There are no locks on the doors here and Noah can just imagine Holden or Emma or anyone else coming to check on their precious Luke only to find Noah fucking him up against the headboard with only a thin sheet shielding them from view. Keeping a hand over Luke’s mouth, Noah slams up again and when Luke actually bites Noah’s hand to keep from crying out Noah comes harder than he ever has in his entire life.

The next afternoon, Emma doesn’t bat an eye when Luke tells her he’d be happy to just wash his own sheets. Still, Noah can’t look her in the eye for the rest of vacation.


End file.
